


Red Wings Part 1

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Original Character(s), Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Kudos: 3





	Red Wings Part 1

I can still remember the way the leather of my dad’s boots creaked every Sunday when he took me for a hike. They were a dark brown pair of Red Wings and I loved it when my dad wore them. It’s like they were a symbol of his manhood and when he put them on, I thought he was invincible.

Of course, I would find out that he was far from invincible when he was killed in the line of duty. The news made me literally fall to my knees and wail out, hoping that if I called out to him enough, I would wake up from that awful nightmare.

One day, as my mother was sorting through the closet, I noticed his Red Wings. ‘If only he’d been wearing them,’ I angrily thought to myself, ‘he’d still be alive.’ I know it’s a dumb thought, but I was just a kid with a broken heart. And from that day on, those boots were my most prized possession. 

***

Going to a Christmas party in Lythikos wasn’t exactly my idea of a good time, but Olivia was a hard one to resist. By then, I’d been with her on a number of occasions, but it always left me wanting more and perhaps this party was just the opportunity I needed. Several hours before, I drove over under the pretenses of helping Olivia prepare for the guests. I even wore my Red Wings just to be me that extra boost of confidence.

Olivia’s home was imposing as ever, with the gusts of wind only getting stronger as I got closer. My truck started swaying ever so slightly but it was enough to freak a person out in the coming snowstorm. With my boots on, I knew I would make it to Olivia’s in one piece and this might even be an extra nice night. There was no way the others would be able to make it as the weather got worse. With Olivia all to myself, I could think of a few ways to entertain her.

By the time I pulled up, the snow was almost blinding me. I saw another vehicle in the distance and figured it must have been one of Olivia’s servants. But why wouldn’t they park it in the garage? 

My stomach churned with sickness as my question was answered. The car belonged to Maxwell and Maurice. I still don’t get what Maxwell saw in that asshole. Granted, Maxwell is annoying as hell, but his heart is in the right place which is more than I could say about his pretentious husband. After all the effort I put in setting Maxwell up on dates with dozens of guys, he ends up picking the guy with his face stuck in a canvas. I’d give him credit for nice looking paintings, but he’s already a bit too aware of how good he is.

I must have alerted them all with my loud groan because Maxwell raced over to wrap me in a hug. How was I going to score with Olivia if the clown and his oafish husband were in my way?

“Ok, Maxwell,” I said patting him on the back, “there, there. I’m here to, uh, help out, I guess.”

“Sure you are.” 

Poor Maxwell practically flew off my back as I spun around to gaze at Olivia descending the stairway. She was dressed in the silver and black style that was House Nevrakis’ signature look during the days of Queen Kenna. Silver and black, her usual crimson; all I cared about was getting whatever she wore on the bedroom floor.

“Walker, you were never that generous with your time,” Olivia walked over until our lips were an inch apart, but she pulled back and dragged her fingernail down my chest, her hand achingly close to touching my groin before pulling away, “I’m sure you had something else in mind,” she whispered in my ear and slapped me hard on the back. “Do be sure to make yourselves comfortable, gentlemen. I’ll be back shortly.”

It appeared she was playing hard to get, and I figured playing along was my best course of action. 

“CHRISTMAS MOVIE MARATHON!!!”

Maxwell’s giddy optimism was even more grating while experiencing blue balls. If he was going to keep me from taking Olivia to bed, I was going to need whiskey on the double while watching one of the few Christmas movies I could stand: Die Hard. Luckily, I found a station that was airing it and began chugging at my flask and trying to ignore Olivia as she sat right next to me.

“This isn’t a Christmas movie!” Of course, Maurice had to bitch about it. I’m sure in his mind if it wasn’t some artsy-fartsy “film” it wasn’t worth watching.

“Are you kidding? Die Hard is the ultimate Christmas movie.” I know it was stupid to try and argue with my nemesis while Olivia was around, but there are some things a person can’t let go. “It’s a movie about an estranged family coming back together during the holidays. What could be more Christmas than that?”

Maurice waved his hand in my direction in a dismissive way. Honestly, if he wasn’t Maxwell’s husband, I’m not sure what I would’ve done. Although, I guess I got a little caught up in Christmas movie debates because I realized that Olivia had been shifting my way and our sides were now touching. Just that little bit of contact made me hard, but I had to suppress that and not make myself look desperate, so I kept my eyes glued on the legendary John McClane.

“Honestly, Walker what’s wrong with you?” I noticed that Olivia’s skin was bright red. “You have the most beautiful woman in the world next to you, and you’d rather watch men shoot at each other.”

It’s not that I wanted to piss Olivia off, but there was something funny about it. And if I played my cards right, I would have played just hard enough to get. So I shrugged my shoulders and responded, “this is the whiskey of movies.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and stormed off. I was really taking a risk with the way I was playing it.

“Hey, Olivia. If you get stressed out, just take off your shoes and make fists with your toes.”

“I’ll be making fists to pummel you with, Walker!” 

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed down to us. I might have overdone it.

“Well, you certainly have a way with women,” Maurice said with a wink.

“Just shut up already.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else, I’ll make you shut up.”

Maurice stood up. “You want to go?”

I wasn’t looking for a fight, but maybe it was time to shut Maurice’s big mouth once and for all. But before we could square off, Olivia came running down the stairs.

“Drake!” I knew things must have been bad if she was calling me by my first name. “It’s Bastien! He just called me before we lost the signal. His car broke down and his out there in the storm.”

That wasn’t good. As it was, I just barely got indoors before it became unsafe and that was a while ago. Even if Bastien is tough as nails, I doubt even he could make it long before succumbing to that kind of harsh cold. The breath seemed to be sucked out of the room, leaving us to stand around trying in vain to find the words to say.

It was then that I looked over and saw my Red Wings and that foolish child-like optimism enveloped me. “I’m going to get him.” I offered up walking to get my boots and jacket when Olivia stood in my way.

“You can’t go out there, Walker. Even for Lythikos, it’s brutally cold.”

Compassion was a nice look on Olivia, so I took what could be my final look at such a gorgeous woman. And since she’d been sending me signals all night anyway, I lifted her up by her ass and planted a long kiss on her full, luscious lips. 

“Took you long enough,” she said with a smirk.

“I’m a slow learner. Now don’t wait up for me.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Maxwell called out. “I’m coming with you. No way you should be out there alone.”

“Maxwell, I can’t…”

“Yes you can, Drake. Enough of this macho ‘I can everything alone stuff.’ You’re going to need some help getting Bastien out of that snow. Olivia and Maurice will stay behind and get the medical staff ready. Bastien’s going to need attention when we get back.”

As worried as I was for him, it was nice to see Maxwell be so assertive. It’s just too bad Bertrand wasn’t there to see it or he would’ve been extremely proud.

“Maxwell,” Maurice’s lips trembled and tears streamed down his face. For once, I actually felt bad for the guy. “Please don’t go.”

The ordinarily silly Beaumont looked Maurice right in the eye and kissed him deeply. For reasons unknown to me, Maxwell really loved Maurice. “I promise I’ll be back soon.” There was something about the way Maxwell said it that made me believe he was right and that we would be just fine. With one last look at Olivia, I opened the door to the sharp, freezing winds that attacked me. 

Instinctively, I grabbed on to Maxwell to protect him from the cold and we walked in search of Bastien. He could have been just a few feet away and there would be no way of knowing. The damn snow made everything look like a big, white wall. Even the house was out of sight by this point.

Right away, this seemed to be a hopeless cause. It appeared more likely that we would die than find Bastien, but I looked down at my feet and pressed on knowing that my Red Wings would keep me safe. It’s like my dad’s spirit was tied to those boots and he was there to protect me. 

Minute by minute I felt the cold but also found the strength to continue. In my heart, I knew it was my dad watching over me but I worried about Maxwell, so I decided to try and distract him.

“So, ugh, you and Maurice seem… happy together.”

Maxwell grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me in close.

“This has gone on long enough, Drake. I get it that you and Maurice have bad blood but he’s my husband, he makes me happy, and I love him. Both of you are getting on my nerves with your feud. Now let’s find Bastien, get him inside and tonight you and Maurice are ending this crap!”

For a moment, the only sound was the wailing winds as I processed this new version of Maxwell. I guess it’s true that we all get a little angier when it comes to protecting the ones we love.

“Sure, Maxwell. I guess we can work something out.”

And just like that, the fun-loving little brother that I never had was back. “Thanks, Drake. That means a lot to me.”

As impressed as I was by Maxwell’s newfound strength, I have to admit it was nice seeing his nicer side again. The world is a very cynical place and needs as many Maxwell Beaumonts as possible. Of course, I’d never tell him that. 

Finally, I saw a shape in the distance and ran towards it. Relief overwhelmed me as I realized for sure that it was Bastien. He was in bad shape, but still alive. Maxwell and I had to get him inside before that changed.

Maxwell and I carried Bastien trying to retrace our steps. The two of us were ok, but we had to hurry and I was worried we might not find our way back.

That’s when I noticed something off to the side. “Hello!?” I called out and walked in that direction. I heard voices respond and even before we were caught up, I knew it was Olivia and Maurice. Those fools apparently couldn’t be bothered to wait for us, but it was a good thing they were around to guide us. No one knew the area like Olivia and we followed her lead as she zoned in on the house.

Back inside we all felt our skin experience the burn of reintroduced heat but it was better than staying out to face an icy death. The doctors assured us that Bastien would make a full recovery and took him for treatment. 

As far as I was concerned, that was my cue to finally make a move, so I swept Olivia off her feet and carried her up the stairs.

Without wasting any time, she undid my belt and aggressively pushed me on the bed. There was something that seemed off about Olivia’s demeanor but that didn’t really register, especially since I was too excited being tied to the bed to care about anything else. I should’ve listened to my instincts. 

Olivia shoved a gag in my mouth and spun me around, but not before I saw a hand whip and felt even more scared than I was out in the snow.

“This is for playing hard to get, Walker.” My ass stung with pain and the cracking of the whip echoed in my ears. “And this,” she leaned in to whisper in my ear, “is for scaring me.”

The whip snapped, again and again, making me want to cry out but I knew this wouldn’t be over until Olivia said as much. Luckily, she soon spun me back around and pulled the gag from my mouth.

“Are you cray…”

“Shhhh.” Olivia pressed her finger to my lips. “You shouldn’t say something you might regret, Walker. Now just relax and prepare yourself to continue your penance.

I was both terrified and entranced by Olivia and the way she shed her clothing made me hard again. The naked Duchess seemed to glide over like the fallen angel she was and firmly gripped my erection. I’m pretty sure the only reason I didn’t come right then was because she was squeezing so hard so I thought she might crush my precious member.

Instead, she let go and wrapped her legs around my face placing her center right in front of me.

“Make me come, Walker. You owe me that much.”

It seemed like Olivia was taking things a bit too hard, but I certainly didn’t mind eating her out, so I licked and kissed her wet folds, plunging my tongue inside of her, and sucking on her sensitive nub so I could make her come continuously. Olivia is both beautiful and delicious and I was determined to give her my all. 

Time went by, but I loved the whole thing. But that was nothing compared to what she did next. 

“Very well, Walker. You have performed adequately, so I shall give you what you want.”

Even as she untied me and turned around, I couldn’t believe what was happening. First, she applied a ton of lube to my erection, then she let me slide in through her glorious backside. In and out, I thrust and indulged in her asscheeks clenching onto me until I finally spilled inside of her.

We were both spent and laid there for a moment before Olivia got up to draw us a bath, which was just what I needed. With Olivia in my arms and the hot water surrounding us like a comforting blanket, I felt like I was in heaven. It was even better when she looked up at me with the softest look I’d ever seen in her face and she whispered, “I love you, Walker.”

I couldn’t believe it. After all, we’d done a lot together but I never thought this would be anything more than a fling. But I thought about it for a moment and realized that I loved Olivia too. That made more sense than me coming here just for some cheap sex. Of course, she vowed to murder me if I ever told anyone about our declaration to each other, but it didn’t matter, I was happier than I’d ever been. Even more so than those days with my dads and his… 

For some reason, I felt the need to get out of the bath and check the room for my Red Wings, only to find them missing.


End file.
